


Saved Me

by KittyKrazy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AAYYAYAAAA, Cuddling & Snuggling, DOUGLEE RIGHTS, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, anywya, clementine and lee's wife are only mentioned, not really sure where this is set?? ill leave it up to you to decide lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKrazy/pseuds/KittyKrazy
Summary: "...Lee?"The voice was so hushed, so quiet that the taller man almost missed it in his half-awake state. He grumbled and rubbed at his tired, heavy eyes, before rolling over slowly in the worn-out bed to face the other male.
Relationships: Doug (Walking Dead: A New Day)/Lee Everett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> so. wrote this at 3 AM, why? dunno. douglee brainrot? probably.
> 
> i've never, ever written them before, so please excuse any mistakes. i adore them, but damn some characters are difficult to capture in writing. frillshark, one of my douglee writing idols (and inspiration for this), is wonderful at it. perhaps one day i can learn. 😩🙏
> 
> sorry it's a bit short! just wanted to give it a shot. hope they're not *too* OOC.

"...Lee?"  
  
  
The voice was so hushed, so quiet that the taller man almost missed it in his half-awake state. He grumbled and rubbed at his tired, heavy eyes, before rolling over slowly in the worn-out bed to face the other male.   
  
  
"Yeah? Everything okay?"  
  
  
Lee's voice was a rumble in the darkness, but a comforting one. A familiar one, far different from the bloodthirsty, guttural groans of the dead lurking outside. Doug pulled nervously on a stray string of fabric, unsure of how to start his sentence. He opened and closed his mouth at least three times before finally managing to get a few words out.  
  
  
"Why did you, uh-... I've... asked this. I've asked this before, but I'll ask it again, now that we're something more..." Doug paused for a moment, glancing up at his partner, their gazes locking, "I-Intimate? Uh, we're... yeah. Together?"  
  
He coughed awkwardly into his hand, glancing away and failing to notice the slightly amused look on Lee's face. He lifted his arm and scooted closer to the sandy blond, ruffling his hair in an attempt to calm his nerves. Doug responded with a somewhat awkward, but grateful smile.   
  
"Uhm... Why did you save me? Instead of- of Carley. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but-" The male trailed off, a sigh escaping his stress-bitten lips. "I guess I just don't get it. I'm sorry."  
  
  
Lee furrowed his eyebrows in thought, absentmindedly running his fingers through his partner's hair. Doug leaned into the touch while he awaited Lee's answer, his eyelids heavy and eager for sleep. The thoughts had kept him up for far longer than needed.   
  
  
"I thought I could save you both. I really did, but- I was wrong." Lee answered, stopping his hand for a moment to swipe a thumb over Doug's dirtied cheek. He made a mental note to help him clean up a little in the morning- hordes of Walkers could really get you messy. "But, I think... she would be happy you're still going, you know? Still by our side, kicking walker ass- it's what she'd want, don't you think?"  
  
Lee paused to yawn, wrapping an arm around Doug's shoulders. The male instantly leaned into the warmth.   
  
"I'm just glad you're here, Doug. Really. I don't regret saving you, and I hope you're not upset with me for it. You're... such a wonderful friend, such a wonderful person. Not only to me, but to strangers, to Clementine- honestly, you're all a man like me could ask for." He hummed, a low, rumbling sound that reminded Doug somewhat of a purr. "Sorry for being cheesy."  
  
"No, It's- don't apologize. That... means a lot, really. Thanks, Lee..." Doug smiled bashfully, tugging the slightly stained, torn blanket closer, curling the fabric around the two of them. "Sorry for waking you up. I know we've got a lot to do in the morning, we can go back to sleep now-"  
  
The soft press of lips against his quickly shut him up, and he leaned into the contact with a sigh. It didn't last nearly long enough, in his opinion, but he _had_ begun to get clingy in the recent months. Being around someone so amazing, how couldn't you?  
  
Lee wrapped his arms snugly around the other, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Doug did the same to his neck, a light touch of lips that meant more than words could express.   
  
"You don't need to apologize. You help me sleep anyway, that shit used to be agonizingly hard alone. Besides, I was... used to having someone next to me while I slept."  
  
The hint at Lee's ex-wife made Doug flinch, but he merely rubbed the man's back and waited for him to snap back into reality. Lee told him it happened often, and it wasn't usually something worth worrying about. Didn't mean he wouldn't, though.   
  
"I'm here now," Doug muttered, snuggling closer, "Okay?"  
  
Lee smiled. "Okay."  
  
  
The two whispered a quiet goodnight before drifting off once again, the rising sun of a new day awaiting them. 


End file.
